


Prompt Collections

by dorkysetters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters
Summary: A collection of all the tumblr prompts I've written for !(If you want to request something, I'm @softiwaizumi)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: piercings

Iwaizumi can’t focus. **  
**

It takes an extraordinary amount of energy to not kiss Oikawa Tooru, especially when doing so is off limits. So here he is, only half listening to the words streaming out of his best friends mouth as he tries his best not to lean forward and close the gap between them.

It’s only been seven months since their last kiss; seven months since they went to separate universities in separate cities. Seven months since they decided they both deserved to experience their last years at school to the fullest, and not be tied down with obligation and romantic responsibility. That is what they told themselves, although Iwaizumi suspects it had more to do with cowardice: the fear of not being able to make long distance work or of losing the spark to frustration and annoyance.

Now, they both lay sprawled on Oikawa’s bed in his childhood bedroom, finally both together in Miyagi at the same time. Oikawa is saying something, but Iwaizumi is staring at the ceiling instead, focusing on the neon stars covering it instead of Oikawa’s voice.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa kicks Iwaizumi’s feet with his own. “are you listening at all?”

“Not really, no.”

“So rude. It’s like you don’t even want to see the new piercing I got.”

Iwaizumi turns his head to see Oikawa smirking at him. “You’re right, I don’t.”

Iwaizumi isn’t lying, necessarily. Oikawa had been showing up with new piercings almost every time they’d gotten together, and each one had led to more wanting and more frustration than the last. 

The first piercing had been the worst. Oikawa Tooru seemed like the last person on Earth to ever want any piercings at all, let alone two beautifully intricate helix piercings, and Iwaizumi had said as much.

“They make me feel like-“ Oikawa had murmured, twisting his hands nervously. “like I could take over the world if I wanted to. I know it’s stupid, before you say anything.”

Iwaizumi had wanted nothing more than to reach out and tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ears and remind Oikawa that he could do that anyway- without the piercings. But that would lead to him wanting nothing more than to kiss all of Oikawa Tooru’s dumb insecurities away- and that was off limits now.

And now, those same stupidly hot piercings taunted him from their places on Oikawa’s stupidly beautiful face and made it impossible to focus on anything else.

Iwaizumi frowns as he searches Oikawa’s face. “You didn’t get a nose piercing did you?”

Oikawa scrunches up his nose, as if to prove he hasn’t. “Ew, no. Guess somewhere else.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “There’s not that many other places you could have one.”

Oikawa grins and stands on the bed, spinning around clumsily with his arms out so Iwaizumi can take a look at every possible place for a piercing. Not that he needed a demonstration to remind him what Oikawa’s body looks like.

Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest. “Nipples.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Guess  _seriously_ , Iwa-chan.”

“Your dick.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, and out pops the silver tongue piercing he’d showed up with last time. The laugh that had been building in Iwaizumi’s throat threatens to turn itself into a strangled sound that would be very hard to explain, so he forces it into a cough instead. Oikawa looks at him curiously for a moment before lifting up his shirt.

Iwaizumi is going to kill him.

“What do you think?”

He  _thinks_  it’s hot; it’s a belly button piercing for goodness sake, but he can’t say that, obviously. So he simply shrugs and closes his eyes as if he’s going to try and fall asleep. He can feel Oikawa’s gaze on him for a moment before he lays back down as well.

The room is thick with their silence and the empty space between them feels impossibly large and small at the same time. Iwaizumi feels everything he wants to say and do building on his tongue, but Oikawa beats him to it.

“I miss you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi turns his head to see Oikawa staring at him, eyes soft and hopeful. When Iwaizumi answers, his voice is soft and hopeful, too. “I’m right here, Tooru.”

Oikawa crosses the gap between them and Iwaizumi starts at the unfamiliar metallic taste in his mouth. But it’s nice. And definitely hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first bath together

“This isn’t weird, is it?” **  
**

Oikawa’s first instinct is to say no, to grab Iwaizumi’s hand and pull him into the tub with him. They’ve done this before, it shouldn’t be weird. But he supposes the subtle tension and hesitation hanging in the air must mean it is.

He puts his arms in the edge of the tub and rests his chin there. “Maybe a little.”

Iwaizumi frowns, and Oikawa squirms in his spot. The last thing he wants is for Iwaizumi to leave, but then again, that would certainly make bath time a little less stressful. 

“You can stay there, if you want,” Oikawa hides his anxiety with a grin. “The view from down here is especially nice at the moment.”

“Oh, really?” Iwaizumi smirks. “And what if I want my own view?

Oikawa pats the water beside him, and despite the eye roll it earns him, he is no longer alone.

It doesn’t feel that much different than the last time they’d taken a bath together, really. They only thing that’s changed is the size of the tub if you think about it objectively. They’re still the same people: still Oikawa and Iwaizumi, a setter and his ace. After all they’ve been through and done together, surely they can make sure this isn’t a total disaster. Hopefully.

“So,” Oikawa’s voice accidentally comes out as a strained whisper. He’s not quite sure what to do with his hands. Or his feet. Or anything. “Like whatcha see?”

Iwaizumi stares at him like an artist regarding a painting in a museum. “Mhm.”

Oikawa stares back. He’d been expecting, no, hoping for a negative answer; something that resembled their everyday routine of tease, argue, rinse, repeat. Something he could pout over, something to fill the quiet bathroom with. He can feel the warmth in his cheeks betraying his surprise, and Iwaizumi uses the few precious seconds of Oikawa’s stunned silence to take his hands and kiss his knuckles.

Oikawa racks his brain for something clever to say, but finds static instead. All he can do is watch as Iwaizumi turns over his hands to kiss his wrists and pray that Iwaizumi hadn’t heard his sharp intake of break.

“We can stop, if you want.”

Oikawa bites his lip, and looks at the boy he loves most in the world. Iwaizumi Hajime is the only person he could ever imagine sharing a bath with, and he’s not going to scare him off by being stupid. He leans forward, kissing Iwaizumi gently. He hopes that’s a good enough answer. And it must be, for Iwaizumi stays, like always. 


End file.
